The legend of Sigma
by Andromeda Vortex
Summary: After getting a call for help from an old friend, Queen Serenity sends her daughter to a starship kingdom with her friends to help fight the Oppositio Senshi. Will they survive this new onslaught, or is their most important mission doomed to failure?
1. Prologue

The Legend of Sigma

Book 1: The Tale of Stardust

Overview: This is a mix of Sailor Moon, Magi Nation, & Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, with a bit of Legend of Zelda in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magi Nation, Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, or Legend of Zelda.

Please review, but be warned, flames will be deleted.

And now, without further delay, I begin the first chapter…

Prologue

**Moon Kingdom, 2045**

Princess Serena walked casually down the hallways of the Moon Palace, uncertainty growing in her heart. Accompanying her were her fellow Sailor Scouts, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. Accompanying them were Serena and Mina's fellow cats, Luna and Artemis.

It had been many a generation since the defeat of Chaos, and since then, all had been peaceful. In fact, the defeat of Chaos had allowed the Moon Kingdom to regenerate itself slowly, but gradually. Even more, the silver crystal's power had activated once more, awakening Queen Serenity. Since then, all had been well.

But that peace did not last long. Serenity had received a plea for help from someone who had claimed to be an old friend of hers. His name was Entei Heartgold, supposedly the king of the starship kingdom of Sigma, the city of scholars. How Serenity knew this man was still a mystery for Serena and the Sailor Scouts.

Serena wanted to know more about this mysterious being and this legendary beast he held that was the cosmic legend: Stardust Dragon. Upon Serena's request, Serenity agreed to share her knowledge with her and the Scouts on the condition that the truth be revealed in Serena's least favorite place: the library. Serena had reluctantly agreed to this.

Now, the Sailor Scouts walked to the massive door and knocked as one.

"Enter," said a voice. And the Scouts did just that. Serenity was waiting for them.

"So you have come," said Serenity in a soft voice.

"We came as we promised, mother," said Serena, "If we're going to help this so-called friend of yours, we need to know all we need to know about him."

"It's the only way we can help," added Ami.

"Indeed, you must," said Serenity, nodding in acknowledgement, "but his story is very deep, so that you might learn the true meaning of darkness, so be warned."

"The true meaning of Darkness?" asked Raye, "I thought that was just being impure of heart."

"You're wrong," said Serenity, "Entei had discovered the true meaning of darkness during his quest to defeat the Oppositio Senshi and save the Cosmos."

The Scouts all gasped. The reason was no secret. The Oppositio Senshi were dark versions of themselves, hailing from Babylon, led by Queen Apsu. The last time they crossed paths, they had tried to kill Serena and take the Silver Crystal from her. Keeping the powerful jewel out of their hands had nearly cost the Scouts their lives, and resulted in the disappearance of Darien, Serena's boyfriend. Most likely, he was being held captive by the Oppositios, or even worse… dead. Serena had made a silent vow to find Darien, even if it meant surrendering to the darkness. Now, Serena was thinking about doing so, but Serenity read her mind.

"Have no fear, Serena," said Serenity, "Darien is safe. Unfortunately, I am uncertain where."

Serena breathed out in relief.

"With that being said," continued Serenity as she reached for a silver and turquoise book, "You must find Entei, and he will surely help you find your loved one."

"Books," groaned Mina, "why does it always have to be books? Why not a comic or a movie?"

"What is it with you and Serena's hatred for books?" wondered Luna.

"Too many words," complained Serena, "it makes my head hurt. Plus, they don't have pictures."

"That's why you use your imagination," said Ami, "I say there's nothing like a good book."

"Indeed, Ami," said Serenity as she placed the book on the table and left, leaving the Scouts alone.

"So now what?" asked Lita.

"We need to find out as much as we can about this Entei person," said Raye, "but from what I hear, he's supposed to be really cute."

At this, everyone sweatdropped. Raye had had an obsession with boys for as long as they could remember, so it was no surprise.

Ami stepped forward and picked up the book, placing it on a pedestal. The Scouts quickly gathered around and looked at the book's cover, blown away by the dragon on the cover. This dragon was silvery white in color with razor sharp teeth and tattered looking battle ready wings. Despite that, it had a ferocious majesty to it. Yes, kids, this was the almighty Stardust Dragon!

"Whoa!" said Serena, "Is that the Stardust Dragon!"

"It looks… scary…" said Artemis with a shudder, "I wouldn't want to battle that thing!"

"It looks just as powerful," said Ami in awe, "So… majestic."

"I never knew such a beast existed," breathed Raye.

"Just so long as it doesn't kill us," said Lita.

"Maybe it's actually friendly," said Serena. The Scouts looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Well, some of our enemies were 'friendly'," muttered Serena.

The Scouts' attention turned back to the book as Ami opened the book. Written in golden ink were the words: The Rebirth of Stardust Dragon.

The Scouts turned to the first page of Entei's story and began reading…

To be continued…


	2. Entei I Am

The Legend of Sigma

Book 1: The Tale of Stardust

Chapter 1: Entei I am

My name is Entei Heartgold. Call me Entei.

I am glad that this book has reached your hands. I suppose, fellow readers, that you are wondering how someone as young as my own self became such a cosmic legend as the Stardust Dragon. That, my dear reader, is difficult to explain in simple terms, so I must go in-depth. Let me begin from the beginning of the tale that is forged in the flames of my memory…

**Kingdom of Soleil, 300 years ago**

A girl stood at the balcony of the silver castle. She looked to be about 14 earth years old. In truth, she is actually 1400 years old and is still an adolescent at the age of 1700 to this day. She had long blonde hair, was dressed in the female armor of the Red Dragon Archfiend, and had three horns sprouting from her head. This was my older sister, Jade Heartgold, The Signer of Fire and Mistress of the Red Dragon Archfiend, one of the five signer dragons. How she came to be what she is today is a story for another day.

My sister stood at the balcony's edge as I came up beside her, looking wistfully up at the sky. Apparently, Jade sensed me coming.

"I thought you would appear, brother," said Jade.

I nodded in acknowledgement and came up beside her, my thoughts full of regret at something I should have done a long time ago. Jade seemed to have read my thoughts.

"You're still mad about the fact that I have a guardian spirit and you don't, I take it?" asked Jade.

My silence was her answer. Ever since I had found out that my sister was one of the five Signers, my feelings had been harsh toward her. She held the Red and black Animite of the Red Dragon Archfiend in her hand and held it out.

"Perhaps this can ease your feelings, Entei," Jade said, and with that, she shouted, "With this Animite… I summon… RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

Suddenly, there was a beam of light and out came a vicious dragon that was red and black in color with three horns on his head and razor sharp claws and teeth. The very sight of him made me shudder. This was the Red Dragon Archfiend.

The great beast alighted down on the ground and bowed its head down toward Jade so she could climb on. Jade began to climb on and motioned me to follow. So I did. At Jade's command, the Red Dragon took off.

I looked down beneath me and watched as the beauty of the landscape pass by. I leaned over to feel a passing cloud, only to have it slip through my fingers like sand. I quickly sat back up.

"Jade? You're not really doing this to quell my thoughts, are you?" I asked nervously.

"No," said Jade, "There's actually something that's been a bit of a bother for me for a while and I need to check to see what is going on."

"Why bring me?"

"Because I may need help for this."

With that, the Red Dragon Archfiend swooped down and with a quick motion, landed. Jade and I slid off as Red Dragon Archfiend disappeared in a shower of sparks and reformed in Jade's hand as her Animite. Jade turned as well as me. My hair stood on end. In front of us was the Great Forest, where we had been forbidden to go.

"Jade, you do realize we were forbidden from entering here, don't you?" I asked.

"We won't be inside long. Just to check on something," said Jade, "Come on!"

Jade went, and so did I.

The two of us had been traveling for sometime inside the forest. I could not help but think to myself on how I was unable to get an animate. Last month, all the people who didn't have Animites were sent to the Shadow Realm to get one, including myself. Everyone had come back with one, except me. Because of this, I became an object of mockery. But my sister was always there for me with her Dragon. Still, that didn't stop my jealousy.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jade suddenly stopped in her tracks, calling a halt to our trek.

"From here on, brother," said Jade, "we must proceed with silence. We must not even utter the sound of conversation except in whispers." With that, she proceeded slowly deeper into the woods. I followed.

We had been trekking for not even five minutes, and we started to hear voices. Female voices. Five of them.

"We have arrived," whispered Jade, "and they're still here. Be very quiet, Entei. We mustn't give ourselves away."

Jade crept around looking for a place to hide. I did the same. Suddenly, Jade dragged me down and motioned for me to look through the bushes. I did so, and my hair stood on end.

Sitting around a campfire was a group of five girls all dressed in similar uniforms which were mostly black, with different colored ties, with golden feather shoulders. But there were streaks of different colors.

The first one had long silvery gray hair in a rather long ponytail, reminding me of a snake. Her outfit was streaked with green, so I believe it would make sense to call her Green Snake

The second one had windswept red hair, reminding me of a fire. Her outfit was streked in red, So it would make sense to call her Red Wind.

The third one had blue hair that was appearing to be long on one side and short on the other, reminding me of the waves. Her outfit was streaked in blue, so it would make sense to call her Blue Wave.

The fourth one had light blonde hair that shone like light, reminding me of light itself. Her outfit was streaked in gold, so I shall call her Golden Radiance.

The last one had golden pigtails tied with red ribbons on them reminding me of the Golden Dragon Aurora. Her outfit was streaked in purple, so it would make sense to call her Violet Aurora.

These five girls did not seem friendly at all. And judging from their conversation, I could tell I was right. These girls were talking about my father, the Crimson Dragon. And they were not coming to the kingdom to make offerings to him. I can't recall their conversation completely, but I do remember this.

"So, why are we here again?" asked Green Snake.

"We are on a mission for Apsu to infiltrate Soleil," said Blue Wave, "and if possible, eliminate the Royal Family. Well, at least the King and Queen."

"Didn't Apsu say that we needed to bring her their son?" asked Golden Radiance.

"She did," said Red Wind, "she said there was something special about him. Something about a special dragon he is destined to wield. Something related to the stars."

"You mean the Stardust Dragon?" asked Violet Aurora. Jade and I shivered at the name of the cosmic beast. The Stardust Dragon was said to be one of the most powerful beasts that ever existed, if not the most powerful. Hearing that name again made me shiver. I strained to hear more.

"The Stardust Dragon is said to be an immortal," said Violet Aurora, "but don't worry, as long as we have the Earthbound Immortals, nothing, not even the Stardust Dragon can stop us."

I shuddered at this. The Earthbound Immortals were the ancient enemies of the Signer Dragons. They were sealed over 5000 years ago. They couldn't possibly be back!

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden lurch, sending me and Jade flying. We crashed on top of each other.

"Entei, are you all right?" asked Jade.

"Shaken, but not stirred," I groaned.

"Well, well, well," said a voice, "it looks like we didn't have to go get the prince. He came right to us!" We looked up and saw the girls smirking down at us. I quickly rolled off of Jade and shakily stood up, frozen with fear. Jade jumped up and got into her battle position, ready for a fight. The girls just laughed.

"Well, look who it is. The Red Dragon Archfiend, one of the Signers," said Red Wind, "Princess Jade Heartgold, right?"

"None of your business," snapped Jade, "I know who you are, and all of the kingdom will know of this!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Golden Radiance, "here, you're as good as dead!"

I quickly snapped out of my fear and stepped up beside Jade.

"If you wish to kill my sister, you'll have to kill me too, but I doubt that will happen, Golden Radiance," I said.

At this, the girls burst out laughing at my chosen name for her.

"Golden Radiance! That's what you choose to call me?" laughed Golden Radiance, "Now that's funny but sweet!"

"What did you call the rest of us?" asked Violet Aurora, laughing.

"I called the silver haired one Green Snake, the red haired one Red Wind, the blue one Blue Wave, and you, Violet Aurora," I said, embarrassed.

Now, Jade was laughing. She was roaring with hysterical fits of laughter, rolling on the ground, tears in her eyes. I was humiliated to see everyone laughing at me. Gradually, the laughter stopped, and everyone looked at me.

"Look, kid," said Violet Aurora, "I appreciate your desire to name things, but my true name is actually Sin."

"I'm Nabu," said Blue Wave, "the genius of the group."

"I'm Marduk," said Green Snake, "The muscle of the team."

"The name's Nergal," said Red Wind.

"And I'm Ishtar," said Golden Radiance.

I nodded in acknowledgement as my hand edged towards my sword. However, Jade was quicker to jump into action.

"ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!" shouted Jade, as her fist started to glow. With that, she sent an uppercut at the one called Nergal, sending her flying into a tree. She quickly got up. I was stunned at Jade's strength. I looked at Jade in concern, only to see that her eyes were glowing with rage.

"Nobody… mocks my brother… except me," snarled Jade angrily, "nor do they lay a hand on him! You will not touch him!"

The girls were in shock at Jade, then angry.

"Look what she did to Nergal!" snarled Marduk.

"Let's get her!" said Ishtar.

At this, Sin stepped forward and said to Jade, "you will pay for hurting my friend!"

With that, she took out a violet Animite and shouted, "With this Animite, I… summon… EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL WIRAQOCHA RASCA!"

Suddenly, there was a blast of violet light, and out came a monstrosity unlike any other I had ever faced. It was twice as tall as Jade's Red Dragon Archfiend, and scarier. It resembled a cross between a condor and a phoenix, black in color, with purple markings all over it. This was Wiraqocha Rasca.

Upon seeing this, Jade turned paler than a white dwarf, and grabbed my hand.

"RUN!" shrieked Jade in terror. And I did. The both of us tore through the woods at full speed, terror in our hearts.

"So it is true," said Jade, sobbing, "The Earthbound Immortals are free! Entei, I'm sorry I dragged you into this! Truly, I am!"

Close behind, those mysterious girls were following with their monstrosity clearing the path.

"We'll never outrun them on foot," I said, "Jade, summon your dragon! I have an Idea!"

Jade gave me a questioning look, and did just that. Seconds later, Red Dragon Archfiend stood before us. Jade and I quickly climbed on and took off. Moments later, Rasca was in the air, with the five villains following.

"Jade," I said, "I want you to do a paraloop over this thing."

"Are you insane?" shrieked Jade.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

With that, Red Archfiend swooped up with astonishing speed. I quickly jumped off with a backflip, landing on Rasca's head. The girls were looking at me in astonishment. Jade was screaming in terror at my daring feat. I looked down at my feet and saw a small crack in Rasca's skull. I quickly drew out my sword and dug it into the crack. Suddenly, the crack started to spread at amazing speed, all over the Earthbound. Then, in an explosion of light, Rasca vanished into nothingness. I fell through empty space, only to fall onto the back of Red Archfiend. The villians didn't have it so fortunate. They fell straight into a large pond, where they resurfaced, cursing like sailors, shaking their fists at us, swearing revenge. Meanwhile, Jade turned to me, wild-eyed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You could have killed yourself!" screamed Jade.

"I did what I had to do," I said quietly.

"But how did you do it?" asked Jade.

"There is a crack in that thing's skull. Drive your sword into it and the battle is over."

"Remind me that I owe you a favor when we get home," Jade said, smiling.

Neither of us said anything for the rest of the trip.

After five minutes of flying, we finally alighted down at the castle court. We quickly climbed off as Red Dragon Archfiend reassimilated into Jade's crystal.

"With luck, Mother and Father, won't know we've been gone," said Jade.

"Jade? I think they already know," I said. Jade turned and stood very still.

Standing in front of us was the castle guard. They didn't look so happy to see us. They were rather furious and determined. Jade and I gulped. Suddenly, Mother came forward and looked at Jade.

"Guards! Seize her!" shouted Mother, pointing at Jade.

Two guards came forward and grabbed Jade by the arms.

"Let me go! What did I do?" shreiked Jade.

"Jade Heartgold," said one of the guards, "You are hearby under arrest for high treason involving the murder of King Zodiac!"

Jade and I paled. Father was dead? No, it couldn't be.

Mother pointed at Jade, rage in her eyes.

"You are an unworthy daughter, Jade. A cowardly murderer and traitor. You are no daughter of mine!"

"Mother, be reasonable," pleaded Jade.

I came toward Jade, who broke free of the guards and rushed toward me, tears in her eyes. Tears were in mine as well. I couldn't bear being separated from her. Both of us were sobbing heavily.

It took several guards and Mother to separate us. Mother held me in her arms as I cried.

"Stay away from my son," shouted Mother, "I will not let you murder him too!"

"Mother, please," I sobbed, "Jade would never do such a horrid tihng."

"Guards, take her away," Mother ordered, tears in her eyes. The guards dragged Jade, kicking and crying and screaming my name away from us.

At that point, I was crying so heavily, I could have sworn the wolves were howling with my sobs.

It was a sad night that night, after I had said my final farewells to father. I stood in my chamber thinking. There was no way Jade had done this. She was framed, I was sure. I wasn't sure how to prove it, but she had been framed. Now, I was determined to find out the culprit and make them pay. I knew what I had to do. I quickly got my sachel and filled it to the brim with every necessity I would need, before getting my cloak on. Afterwards, I decided to go to the dungeon and say my farewells to Jade.

"You're leaving, huh?" asked Jade, "to prove my innocence?"

"Indeed, Jade. I must do this." I said, "It is for the kingdom and its people, and for you."

Neither Jade nor I said anything for a minute. Then Jade spoke.

"Entei, there's something I need you to take."

Jade reached into her sachel and pulled out a sparkling blue stone. It was the Stardust Sapphire!

"Entei, take the Stardust Sapphire to the City of Polaris. There, you will meet a friend of mine. She is the maiden of the Stardust Dragon and ruler of Polaris. She'll know what to do."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and take these with you. They'll be useful for your deck."

Jade held out two cards, which I took. On one was a dragon that was half white and half black. It looked like it was half light and half dark. I read the description.

_**Light and Darkness Dragon: Level 8 Light monster ATK 2800/DEF 2400**_

The other card looked to be a white muscular being made of clay, wearing a green battle visor.

_**Colossal Fighter: Level 8 Dark Synchro monster ATK 2800/DEF 1000**_

I took these cards and put them in my pocket.

"Thanks, Jade." I said.

"You're welcome. Now get going," said Jade.

I quickly turned and left.

As I rode across the plains on my horse, Quasar, I was unaware of a young girl watching me.

"So, it it looks like the prince's adventure has begun," said the girl quietly, "I wonder if he's up to the task. Entei Heartgold, in honor and memory of your father, I shall guide you."

With that, she flew off and followed in my wake.

And so, my adventure begins…

To be continued…


	3. Meeting Cosmo

The Legend of Sigma

Book 1: The Tale of Stardust

Chapter 2: Meeting Cosmo

I don't know if this thought had ever occurred to you, but if there's one thing I have learned, it's that first impressions are often entirely wrong. For example, at first one may not like dairy because it tastes odd, but after a few more tries of it, that person no longer hates it.

However, my first impressions were entirely correct. The moment I rode into Polaris, I was surrounded by sparkling towers, shining inns, and friendly people. I knew that this was a friendly town from the start. I walked through the streets looking around, when I was suddenly overcome by a cringe of pain and hunger. I crumpled down near a wall, panting.

Suddenly, I heard a voice shout out, "good food! You'll be sorry if you don't come look!"

I ran over to the stand and gaped at the wide selection of food. Without thinking, I dove straight into the food, devouring everything in sight. After a minute, I stopped eating and turned to find everyone staring at me.

"Hey kid, you've got money for all that, right?" asked the man who ran the booth I had just eaten at.

I checked my satchel and turned pale. I had not a cent. I knew I was in big trouble at that point. That was enough for the crowd who started shouting.

"Impudent brat!" one shouted.

"Thief!" another shouted as two people grabbed me by the arms while another searched my satchel. Suddenly, he pulled out the Stardust Sapphire. I was terrified.

"Well, what have we here?" said the man.

"AH! Give it back!" I pleaded.

"Pay for your meal and you can have it back," said the man. Suddenly, a girl rushed through the crowd and faced the man.

"I'll pay for him," said the mysterious blue-haired girl, "give back the stone."

And with that, she gave the man 200 coins, shocking him. She then grabbed my hand and rushed off with me.

"Who are..?" I started to ask.

"Don't ask questions and just run," said the girl.

After five minutes of continuous running, we finally stopped at the fountain at the center of the town. Then the girl faced me and gave me the once-over.

"I take it that you're from Solei?" asked the girl.

"That's right," I said, "I'm Entei Heartgold."

"The prince of Solei?" asked the girl, gasping, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to Polaris to find the maiden of the Stardust Dragon," I said, "Do you know where she is?"

"You mean Cosmo Starsoul?" asked the girl, "she's at the castle north of here."

"Then I must go," I said.

"I doubt you can get in by yourself," said the girl, "the guards are rather strict and the priests don't really like strangers much, royal or not."

I was crestfallen. Luckily, the girl, cheered me up… Sort of.

"I'll make you a deal," said the girl with a sly smile, "If you can beat me in a duel, I'll take you to see Cosmo. She's a great friend of mine."

"You're on," I shouted, activating my duel disk, and preparing my deck as the girl did the same. The crowd quickly backed away to make room.

"Let's duel!" the girl and I shouted.

**DUEL!**

**Entei: LP 4000**

**Cosmo: LP 4000**

"My move. Draw," said the girl as she drew a card and looked at it and smiled.

"Not bad. I summon Blizzard Warrior in attack mode," shouted the girl as a knight made entirely of ice appeared holding a double bladed ice sword.

**Blizzard Warrior ATK 1400/DEF 400**

"I end my turn," said the girl.

"My turn, then. Draw," I said as I drew a card and looked at it.

"Not what I was hoping for, but it'll do," I said, with a note of disappointment.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode," I shouted as an armored figure holding a sword appeared.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 1850/DEF 1000**

"Since Breaker was just normal summoned, I can activate its effect by giving it 1 spell counter to increase its power by 300 ATK."

**Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 2150**

"Now, since it's my first turn, I can attack first. Breaker, attack Blizzard Warrior!"

Breaker rushed toward Blizzard Warrior and slashed it in half.

**Cosmo: LP 3250**

"I end my turn," I said with a hint of confidence.

"My turn, then," said the girl, "Draw." The girl looked at her card and nodded.

"I activate the spell card Ookazi allowing me to deal 800 points of damage to you," said the girl as a fire ball hit me square in the chest.

**Entei: LP 3200**

"Now, I activate the Spell Double summon allowing me to summon two monsters. I summon Doomcalibur Knight and Wulf-Lightsworn Beast in attack mode."

Suddenly, a giant wolf in silver and gold armor appeared alongside a knight mounted on a horse holding a rickety sword.

**Doomcalibur Knight ATK 1900/DEF 1800**

**Wulf- Lightsworn Beast ATK 2100/DEF 300**

"Now I activate Natural Tune to turn Doomcalibur Knight into a Tuner. Then I activate Synchro boost to increase Wulf's level by 1 and his Attack by 500."

**Wulf-Lightsworn Beast ATK 2600/DEF 300**

"Uh-oh. I see where this is going!" I said.

"That's right. I tune Doomcalibur Knight with Wulf for a Synchro Summon!"

With that, Doomcalibur Knight turned into 3 balls of light and several green rings as Wulf passed through them.

"The Darkness and the light shall become one, even in the darkest shadows. The Heavens will beckon to the greatness of light. Synchro Summon! Come forth, Draeom the Nefarious Seiya!" shouted the girl.

In a flash of light, a humanoid behemoth stood before me, in black armor holding a large sword.

**Daemon, the Nefarious Seiya ATK 3500/DEF 1400**

"Amazing," I said.

"But I'm not done," said the girl, "because Daemon's effect is now activated. When a Warrior type monster is tribute for this card's synchro summon, I can summon one level 4 or lower monster from my deck in Defense Mode, and I choose Jaguar Knight!"

In a flash of light, a giant jaguar wearing armor and wielding a spear appeared.

**Jaguar Knight ATK 1700/DEF 1500**

"Now thanks to Jaguar Knight's ability, I can add one Beast-Warrior to my hand. But that's not all," said the girl.

"Uh-oh," I said, "now what?"

"Since it's my battle phase, Daemon's next power is activated. I can tribute 800 life points to deal 800 points of damage to you!"

With that, a beam of light appeared upon me. In a split second, I was hurting.

**Cosmo: LP 2450**

**Entei: LP 2400**

"Now, Daemon, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

In a split second, Breaker was split in half.

**Entei: LP 1150**

"I end my turn, but by doing so, Daemon's Attack is reduced by 900 and his level decreases by 1," said the girl.

**Daemon, the Nefarious Seiya ATK 2600/DEF 1400**

"My move. Draw!" I shouted as I looked at my card. Then I smiled.

"All right, miss, if that's how you want to play, bring it on! I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back a monster from my graveyard. And I choose Breaker the Magical Knight!"

In a flash of light, Breaker was back.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 1850/DEF 1000**

"Now, I summon Scrap Beast in Attack Mode!" I shouted.

In an instant, a beast made of pieces of metal appeared.

**Scrap Beast ATK 1600/DEF 1300**

"Now, with Scrap Beast is a Tuner, guess what that means!"

"This should be interesting," said the girl.

"I tune Scrap Beast with Breaker the Magical Warrior for a Synchro Summon!" I bellowed as Scrap Beast turned into 3 orbs of light surrounded by green rings that Breaker passed through.

"The earth rumbles and the sky splits. Forests shall be level, rivers will fall, and the earth will rise! SYNCHRO SUMMON! COME FORTH, FOR I SYNCHRO SUMMON… COLOSSAL FIGHTER!" I shouted.

In a flash of light, a giant figure that seemed to be made of a clay-like material appeared.

**Colossal Fighter ATK 2800/DEF 1000**

"Amazing," said the girl in awe.

"If you liked that, then you're going to love this," I said, "for I activate Colossal Fighter's effect. Since Colossal Fighter was just Synchro Summoned, he gains 100 attack points for each warrior type monster in either of our graveyards. And since there were 5, warriors, Colossal Fighter gains 500 attack!"

**Colossal Fighter** **ATK 3300**

"What?" shrieked the girl in terror, "3300 attack points!"

"That's right! Now, I activate the Spell Card Quick Attack, which lets me attack you right away! Colossal Fighter, Attack Daemon!"

Colossal Fighter unleashed his power and rushed toward Daemon. In one punch, Daemon was gone.

**Cosmo: LP 1150**

"Is that all?" asked the girl.

"Not quite. Now I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial, allowing me to discard a card from my deck or hand and send it to the graveyard," I said as I took a card out from my deck and put it in the graveyard.

"Now, I'll end my turn with 1 card face down," I said.

"You're done?" said the girl, "well then, my move. Draw!"

The girl looked at her card and smiled at me, sending a chill down my spine.

"I'll put Jaguar Knight in Attack Mode and end my turn with one card face down," said the girl.

At this, Jaguar Knight lost his blue shade and gave out a roar.

"My move! Draw!" I said, looking at my card.

"PERFECT!" I shouted in glee.

I looked at the girl, who was smirking at me. I knew she was up to something, but with my secret weapon, she would fail.

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from my graveyard, and I choose… LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON!" I shouted.

With that, in a flash of light, a half white, half black dragon appeared.

**Light and Darkness Dragon ATK 2800/DEF 2400**

"It's beautiful," said the girl in awe.

"You won't be thinking such after he destroys you," I said, "I activate Magical Stone Excavation to bring back a spell from my graveyard." I pulled out a card from my graveyard and smiled.

"Now, I activate the Spell Quick Attack, allowing me to attack you right away! Light and Darkness Dragon, attack Jaguar Knight with Light and Darkness blast!" I shouted.

"Not so fast!" said the girl, "you activate my trap Magic Cylinder! This allows me to stop the attack and send the attack back to you! Now kiss your Life Points goodbye!"

Light and Darkness Dragon fired a blast of light and darkness, which started being sucked into the cylinder.

"That's what I wanted you to do! Light and Darkness Dragon's power is activated!" I shouted, "When a spell, trap, or effect is activated, Light and Darkness Dragon loses 500 Attack and Defense to negate it!"

**Light and Darkness Dragon ATK 2300/DEF 1900**

With that, the trap shattered and hit Jaguar Knight, which exploded.

**Cosmo: LP 550**

"Oh no!" said the girl.

"That's right!" I said in triumph, "now kiss your life points goodbye!"

"You can't attack again!" said the girl, smirking, "you might as well end your turn!"

At this, I laughed.

"I missed the joke," said the irritated girl.

"You say I can't attack again?" I said, "You're wrong!"

"How so?" said the girl.

"Because I activate the spell card Double Attack!" I said, "This allows me to attack you twice, and therefore end this duel! Light and Darkness Dragon, finish this duel!"

Light and Darkness Dragon fired a blast of light at the girl, which sends her flying onto the ground.

**Cosmo: LP 0**

**Entei wins!**

At this, all the cards disappeared as I rushed over to the girl. The crowd applauded the events they had witnessed and went back to their business.

"Are you all right?" I asked the girl as I helped her up.

"I'm fine," said the girl, who was obviously impressed, "you have passed the test."

I was confused at this. The girl noticed my confusion and smiled warmly at me.

"Sorry for the deception, Entei. I still haven't told you my name, have I?" said the girl.

At this, a shower of stardust enveloped her. What was once normal clothing, now became armor. Before I could realize what was going on, the transformation was complete. Standing now before me was perhaps one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She was wearing the female armor of the Stardust Dragon.

"You're…?" I said, shocked.

The girl smiled at me, then introduced herself.

"My name is Cosmo Starsoul. I am the maiden of the Stardust Dragon and ruler of Polaris."

I stood there, shocked. I quickly recovered my senses and reached into my satchel and pulled out the Stardust Sapphire.

"My sister told me to give this to you," I said as I held the stone out.

"Ah, yes, the Red Dragon Archfiend, Jade. My best friend. How is she doing?" said Cosmo.

"Jade is in trouble, and if nothing is done, she faces execution!" I said.

And so for the next 10 minutes, I explained everything to Cosmo. When I was done, Cosmo was livid with rage.

"So, the Oppositio Senshi are at it again. They must have framed Jade! No, they DID frame her! I'm sure of it!" snarled Cosmo.

"There is also something you may wish to know. It's about the Earthbound Immortals," I said, "they're free!"

"WHAT?" screamed Cosmo, "Of all the worst! Apsu! She must have freed them!"

We were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. We turned and saw a woman approach us. She had long flowing white hair, a long flowing violet blue dress and a rather odd headdress. I was filled with fear at the sight of her. She looked at Cosmo, then at me, then smiled.

"Greetings, Maiden Cosmo," said the woman, "I have just met with the prime minister of Polaris. Sealing relations between my people and the people of Solei is an honor."

"Queen Apsu," snapped Cosmo, "entering this sacred city without permission from the Heartgold Family is an insult!"

"My apologies," said Apsu, who then looked at me and smiled, "Ah, you must be Prince Entei Heartgold. I'm terribly sorry about your father and sister. You have my sympathy."

I growled at this. Apsu was unaffected.

"Solei is a land with great beauty," continued Apsu, "and you, my prince, may be the most beautiful thing of all."

"Save your flattery and leave my sight!" I snapped.

"My, my, such attitude," crooned Apsu, "you dare disrespect someone of my calibur?"

"You will pay for the destruction of my father and the imprisonment of my sister with your life!" I shouted as I rushed toward her. Cosmo quickly grabbed me and dragged me back.

"Are you crazy?" shrieked Cosmo, "You can't just attack her like that! You need a strategy to beat her! Plus, you're not powerful enough to stop her yet!"

I realized that Cosmo was right. I quickly settled down and stared at Apsu coldly.

"Out with it, Apsu," I snapped, "It was you who killed my father and framed my sister, wasn't it?"

Apsu said nothing and smiled evilly. At this, I was ready to spring onto the little demon and slit her throat, but I held back.

"It is said, Prince Entei, that you hold the Stardust Sapphire, one of the greatest treasures of the kingdom. I was wondering if you might show it to me?"

"I know nothing about it. Even if I did, I would never show it to the likes of you," I snapped.

"I see. Then I have nothing left to say," said Apsu, "Farewell, may we meet again."

With that, she turned and left.

"That was Queen Shaman Apsu," said Cosmo, "the Queen of Babylon. She claims to be cementing relations with the people of Solei, but her real goal is to seize the Dragon Pentagram and use its power to rule reality."

"The Dragon Pentagram?" I asked.

"The Dragon Pentagram is a legendary artifact that holds the spirits of Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Spirit. It holds the abilility to remake the cosmos in the image of the wielder's heart. If a good person touches it, the cosmos will be free of trouble. If an evil heart seizes it, the cosmos will be consumed by evil. We must not let Apsu get the Pentagram!"

"But how?" I asked.

"The Dragon Pentagram was split into five pieces. They lie inside the souls of the Signers. We needn't worry about that now. Something tells me that you might be the one that can lead us to victory." Said Cosmo.

"ME?" I shrieked.

"I had a dream last night," said Cosmo, "in which Solei was covered in darkness. But then I saw a beam of starlight break through. In it, I saw a figure holding a sparkling blue stone. Above him was the Stardust Dragon. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one."

"I didn't do anything special," I said, blushing.

"You did, by beating me in that duel," said Cosmo, smiling. Then she turned serious.

"Entei, I have a task for you. I want you to find the other two celestial stones and bring them here. You have three days. If you do, I will tell you more."

"Deal!" I said, "but where are the other two stones?"

"I don't know where the stone of the moon is, but I know that Sailor Sol, the leader of the sun kingdom holds the Stone of the sun. the kingdom is just south of here.

"Thanks." I said.

"Be careful," Cosmo said, giving me a kiss. I was blushing madly, then I was dashing out of the kingdom.

I rode quickly across the plain on Quasar toward the desert. I knew that I would have to be swift about this. I had no doubt that the Oppositio Senshi and Queen Apsu were after these stones. I knew I would have to get to the other kingdoms first. I looked ahead of me and saw reason to smile. Ahead of me was the skyline of the Sol Kingdom. I tightened my grip on Quasar and rode toward the kingdom at full speed, unaware of the danger close at hand…

To be continued…


	4. The battle of Ra

The Legend of Sigma

Book 1: The Tale of Stardust

Chapter 3: The Stone of the Sun

**Sol Kingdom, Solaris**

Have you ever been to a volcanic plain? If you haven't, then here's my advice: don't visit one! I. I found out why not the hard way: Ask a citizen of Solei, and they would say that the Kingdom of Solaris was the harshest, least hospitable place in the land. The unbearable heat, the constant rockslides, and the choking scent of ash! To people from the other kingdoms, Solaris was a nightmare!

I myself would have agreed with the fact, had I not been riding Quasar at full speed, turning this way and that to dodge the falling rocks. Quasar was whinnying in annoyance and kept rearing up at every rock that landed before her. I urged her on with Quasar protesting. Finally, I got her into a nearby tunnel. I quickly dismounted and looked around. I needed a rest. I sat on a rock to catch my breath, when suddenly, the rock slid backward rapidly, sending me flying. Quasar trotted over to me and gave me a quick nuzzle. I shakily got up and saw a little man standing before me. I knew this was a dwarf.

"Oh? This is unusual. A visitor," said the Dwarf. He ran over to me and greeted me.

"Welcome, young man, to the Kingdom of the sun, Solaris. My name is Kapore. You are?" said the dwarf named Kapore.

"Entei Heartgold," I said. The Dwarf jumped back in surprise.

"Wraiths and wreckage!" exclaimed Kapore, "the Prince of Solei? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Sailor Sol," I said, "I need the Celestial Stone of the Sun!"

"I see," said Kapore, "then follow me."

Quasar and I followed the Dwarf to a nearby wall. Kapore approached the wall and gave it a light tap. To my surprise, the wall suddenly slid back, revealing a secret passageway. Quasar and I followed Kapore inside as the door shut behind us. I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in a city made entirely of onyx. The sun shining down on the city made the buildings glow. I quickly mounted Quasar and thanked Kapore.

"The castle is just straight ahead. Take care," said the Dwarf.

"Thanks," I said as I rode off.

"WHAT? The Celestial Stone of the Sun?" shrieked Sailor Sol.

I stood before a girl that looked to be my age. She had the same skin tone, and by the looks of it, she was no doubt a sailor soldier. She was dressed in white and yellow. Her long hair was as golden yellow as the sun.

Sailor Sol folded her arms in front of her and sat on her throne.

"Can't be done," she growled, "that thing holds the spirit of my people. You think I'll give it to some little twerp?"

"You don't want Apsu to take over Solei, do you?" I said.

"Hmph," growled Sailor Sol as she plucked a golden berry from a golden bowl. No sooner than she put it in her mouth did she spit it out in disgust.

"ACK! These taste horrible!" shrieked Sailor Sol. She then looked at me and gestured to the people that were present in the throne room.

"We, the people of Solaris are berry eaters. However, my dragon has been acting up lately, so we have to find the less pleasant tasting ones. That leaves us no time to deal with twerps like you."

I frowned at this. Sailor Sol was obviously going through some kind of trouble.

"If you truly want the stone so badly, Prince Entei, if that's who you truly are," continued Sailor Sol, "then show your courage by defeating the guardian dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"I believe I will!" I snapped. Suddenly, I heard a loud wailing sound. I ran over and saw a small child crying in his mother's arms.

"Mommy! I'm so hungry! I need food!" cried the child.

"My child hasn't eaten anything in 2 months," said the father, looking at me, "If we don't do something, he'll die of hunger."

I knew what I had to do.

"Take me to the Winged Dragon of Ra!" I said to the man.

"ME?" shrieked the man, "No way! Too scary!"

"But you're dying of hunger anyway," I growled, sweatdropping.

Quasar and I stood at the entrance to a garden that glistened with an inviting radiance. The man was busy unlocking the gate for us. A few seconds later, he succeeded and led us inside.

"Are you really going in there?" asked the man fearfully, "Five of my friends went in because they couldn't stand the hunger. They never came out again."

I had to admit, the notion had me pretty afraid, but I knew I would have to do this. I entered with my sword drawn, Quasar and the man following. A while later, we came across some rather odd looking flowers. They looked rather much like firebombs.

"What are these?" I asked, pointing to the flowers.

"A famous product of Solaris: Bomb Flowers," said the man.

"These are flowers?" I said as I plucked one. Seconds, later, the bomb exploded in my face, leaving me rather annoyed.

"If you pluck them, they explode," finished the man with a chuckle.

"You could have told me that sooner!" I snapped.

Our quarrel was interrupted by the sound of metallic foot steps.

"Those footsteps," said the man in terror, "I'm leaving before I'm on the menu!"

With that, the man took off. Seconds later, a giant roar shook the ground. I turned and came face to face with a nightmare made of gold.

The Dragon was easily as tall as my Colossal Fighter. It had many bird-like qualities and was wearing golden armor. Its eyes were blood red and its claws were at the ready.

Suddenly, the dragon fired a blast of sunlight at me. I barely managed to jump out of the way. Quasar quickly ran up next to me and neighed. I quickly got on and looked back. I noticed that the dragon was rather slow. My mind was suddenly changed when the dragon took to flight and gave chase. I rode in terror away from the behemoth of gold. Suddenly, Quasar veered off to the side, and the dragon went crashing into a wall.

"I see," I noted, "he's big and powerful, but not very bright. That gives me an idea!"

With that, I jumped off of Quasar and ran to a patch of bomb flowers.

"Hey, you!" I shouted, "let's see how you like a mouthful of fire!"

I quickly threw a bunch of bomb flowers into the dragon's mouth. The dragon was obviously hungry, because his mouth shut. Suddenly, the flowers exploded inside of him, causing him to cough out smoke. He then collapsed, unconscious. I was victorious!

**Later…**

"Mommy! This tastes great!" said a child in glee as he ate a handful of golden sedge berries.

Upon the dragon's defeat, people were swarming in like flies to get some berries. Sailor Sol and I stood underneath the central tree with her dragon.

"To tell the truth, Apsu has already been here," said Sailor Sol, stroking her dragon's head.

"Really?" I said in shock.

"She offered to take us under her protection in exchange for the stone. When we refused, she made Ra turn violent." Then she smiled at me, "but you… you are a true man among men. Take this as a token of my gratitude and eternal friendship… the Sol Emerald!"

With that, a green stone appeared in Sailor Sol's outstretched hand. I took the stone and put it in my satchel.

"From this day forth, you are a brother to the people of Solaria!" exclaimed Sailor Sol, "Hey everyone, tonight we're having a celebration! I'm going to dance!"

We were engulfed in a wave of cheers as music started playing. I immediately got out my violin and started playing. Sailor Sol was busy dancing to her heart's content.

"Sailor Sol may not look it, but she loves to dance," said one lady to me.

"I figured," I said with a smirk. I looked to my right and saw Quasar with the Winged Dragon of Ra. I smiled. Quasar, my horse… she was rather popular among the dragons. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"_I want you to find the other two celestial stones and bring them here. You have three days."_

I knew I would have to leave immediately. I quickly went over to Sailor Sol.

"Sailor Sol, this has been fun, but I must go," I said.

"That's a shame," she said sadly, "But I will wish you good fortune. Farewell."

I rode across the plain on Quasar to the nearest horse ranch I could find so I could wind down for the night. I knew I would have to be even more quick now that I knew Apsu was on the move. Without another word, I rode into the night.

To be continued…


	5. An unexpected encounter

The legend of Sigma

Book 1: The tale of Stardust

Chapter 4: Serenity's pearl

Part 1: An unexpected encounter

**[Flashback]**

A woman rode across the plains from a flaming kingdom on a golden yellow horse carrying a baby in her arms. The baby looked up at the silhouette of the woman but couldn't make out her face. But she looked just like…

**[End Flashback]**

"APSU!" I shrieked. I quickly bolted up from my dream, breathing hard and in a cold sweat.

"Come on, Entei. Pull yourself together!" I growled to myself, "It's only a dream." I said while pausing in thought. "But what could this dream possibly mean?"

Shaking the thought out of my head, I proceeded to look around for Quasar, who would most likely be nearby eating some fruit bushes, as usual. But as I rounded the next tree, Quasar was nowhere to be found.

"Odd. Very odd," I said in a state of confusion. It wasn't like Quasar to vanish like that. I looked around the meadow calling for Quasar, but she was nowhere to be found!

"Hmph! has she run off again?!" I growled. Quasar had a rather annoying habit of running off while my back was turned on her. With a sigh, I sat down and took out the Sol Emerald and the Stardust Sapphire.

"The Sol Emerald and the Stardust Sapphire. With these two, my goal of finding all three celestial stones is in sight. With one left, it shouldn't be a problem to get the last one." I said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said a familiar voice behind me. A voice I never expected to hear again. I spun on my heel only to find the Oppositio Senshi standing before me. The one who had spoken was Nergal.

"Oh, I am in big trouble here," I gulped.

"Long time, no see, huh, Entei?" said Ishtar with a wink. I sweatdropped at this, considering that I could tell that Ishtar now had a crush on me. This was NOT good at all.

"Um… no hard feelings about what happened at the woods, right?" I said nervously.

"You caused quite a bit of trouble for us back there," said Nabu coldly, "and before we kill you, you're going to hand over those stones you have!"

"What stones?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, kid!" snapped Sin, "We know you have the Sol Emerald and the Stardust Sapphire. They're in your hands as we speak!"

"And?" I snapped back "What are you going to do about it, wench?!"

"MOUTHY BRAT! Don't you dare mock us!" Snapped Marduk.

"After what you have done to my family," I snapped, "I should KILL you all right now and be done with it!"

"Oh, boo-hoo," said Nergal mockingly, "the little baby still depends on his family. Too bad your sister isn't here to help!"

At this, I lost it.

"OUT WITH IT THEN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER?!" I shouted.

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE!" snapped Sin as she slapped me across the face. It stung like I had been stung by a hundred bees. I rubbed the part of my face where I had been slapped. When I looked at my hand, there was… blood.

Now, I'm usually calm, but the moment blood drips from me, you had better run away. I literally lose my wits and go all-out on anything in my arm's reach. And that's exactly what I did.

Like a lion taking down his prey, I sprang on Sin, ready to kill her.

"You… dare… touch… ME?!" I shouted, "DIE THEN!"

For the next few minutes, Sin and I were rolling around the meadow at each other's throats, with the Oppositios standing shocked.

"For a prince, he sure is wild," said Marduk.

"Wild is putting it nicely," said Nabu, "He seems to be very emotionally disturbed."

"Should we help out Sin?" said Ishtar, "It looks like he's about to kill her."

"Let's, otherwise this will take all day," grumbled Nergal.

At this, the Oppositios pulled out their Animites.

"WITH THIS ANIMITE, I SUMMON… EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CHACU CHALLHUA!" shouted Nabu.

"WITH THIS ANIMITE, I SUMMON… EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CUSILLU!" shouted Ishtar.

"WITH THIS ANIMITE, I SUMMON… EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL ASLLA PISCU!" shouted Nergal.

"WITH THIS ANIMITE, I SUMMON… EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CCRAYHUA!" shouted Marduk.

In blasts of different colored light, stood before me a giant hummingbird with red markings on it, a killer whale with blue markings on it, a giant lizard with green markings on it, and a giant monkey with yellow markings on it. These were Earthbound Immortals Aslla Piscu, Chacu Challhua, Ccrayhua, and Cusillu. Upon seeing them, I stopped short and fell off of Sin in utter shock and terror.

"That's better," said Sin as she got up and brushed herself off, "You should always respect your superiors."

I glared coldly at Sin and got up. That was when she held out her Animite and shouted…

"WITH THIS ANIMITE, I SUMMON… EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL WIRAQOUCHA RASCA!"

In an explosion of violet light, that beastly condor stood before me. I gulped. I was lucky to have gotten away once, but this time, I was doomed.

"Now let's try this again," said Sin, "hand over those stones or we'll take them by force."

I was at the end of my rope at this point. I would have no choice but to hand over the stones. But then, I was overcome by a wild feeling. Indignation and fury flooded through my veins in an instant. I was not about to let those fiends win!

"You want the stones so badly, come and get them yourselves!" I snapped.

"You never learn, do you?" said Nergal, shaking her head. She then turned to Sin.

"Can we kill him now?" said Nergal.

"Let's," said Sin.

Sin came first as she gestured at me.

"Rasca, Attack this impudent brat with Dark Dive!" shouted Sin.

Rasca rose up into the air and dove at me with astonishing speed. My life flashed in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come…

…but it never came.

I opened my eyes and to my surprise, Rasca was gone. All that was left was a shower of sparks. The Oppositios looked at me in shock.

"How did you do that?" asked Marduk.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Somehow, you managed to survive that blow," said Nabu, impressed, "and destroyed Rasca in the process."

I was shocked at this. I had no idea what had happened. That was when I noticed a heat in both my hands. I looked at my hands and found that the Sol Emerald and the Stardust Sapphire were glowing! Everyone, including me, was surprised.

"The stones! They're glowing!" said Ishtar, "but what does it mean?"

"It better not mean what I think it means!" said Nergal.

"I don't believe it! This runt… was the one?! That's impossible!" said Nabu.

"If he gets his hands on that sort of power, who knows what he'll do!" said Marduk in terror.

"We must stop him!" said Sin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, "but it must be something big."

"More than that," said Sin, "It's something that could decide the fate of the cosmos!"

I was speechless. There was nothing with that much power to decide the fate of the cosmos, except… no, it couldn't be! At this, I burst out laughing.

"I missed the joke," said Nabu.

"You can't be serious!" I said, laughing, "Me, The Stardust Dragon? That's a laugh! There's no way!"

At this, the Oppositios started laughing.

"Oh, you're funny!" said Ishtar, giggling.

"You?! The Stardust Dragon? A runt like you?" laughed Nabu.

"What a pathetic joke!" said Nergal in fits of laughter.

Gradually, we stopped laughing and faced each other. Each Oppositio stared at me in shock.

"Wait. You're serious?" said Marduk.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said, "Is this some joke?"

"Someone as irritable as you could never be the Stardust Dragon!" snapped Sin, "after the way you almost killed me!"

At this, my anger returned.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you killed my father and framed my sister! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find the last stone! I'll see you later!" I snapped as I turned and started to leave.

"I don't think so," said Nergal.

I turned back toward them.

"Just watch me!" I snapped.

"You're not leaving on our watch," said Nabu. She turned to her Earthbound and said, "Chacu Challhua, Attack this brat with Brute Splash!"

At this, the Whale Immortal rose up and dove at me. I paled. I had read about the Earthbound Immortals as a child and heard that no one can survive an attack from Chacu Challhua. I knew I was about to die.

But that was when I was tackled from behind, sending me on my face. Behind me, I heard a torrent of water splash where I had been standing.

I got up and looked at the Oppositios, who were now very mad.

"Not again!" shouted Nabu, "You blasted horse!"

I turned around and faced my savior. It was…

"QUASAR!" I shouted as I hugged her.

"You know that horse?" said Sin.

"Know her? She's been my trusted steed since I was young! I raised her as a foal!" I said with a smirk.

"You were lucky to have survived twice, Heartgold!" hissed Nergal, "but next time, you won't!"

I climbed upon Quasar and shook my head.

"I look forward to the next time we meet," I said, "And next time, I'll be ready!"

"We'll see…" said Ishtar, blowing a kiss at me before leaving with the Oppositios and leaving me blushing and sweatdropping.

After they left, I glared down at Quasar.

"Quasar, where have you been!?" I said, annoyed.

Quasar just snorted and galloped off with me riding on top. It seemed that Quasar was leading me somewhere, but where?

**To be continued…**


	6. The Kingdom of the Moon

The Legend of Sigma

Book 1: The Tale of Stardust

Chapter 4: Serenity's Pearl

Part 2: The Moon Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Legend of Zelda, Magi Nation, or Yugioh 5D's

**Moonlight Forest**

"QUASAR, SLOW DOWN!" I shouted.

For the last hour or so, I had been riding Quasar, hanging on for dear life. We were at the outskirts of the Moon Kingdom, and I could see the skyline. Quasar was going at full speed through the woods, weaving through the trees. But I needed some time to slow down and think.

After a quick wrestle with the reins, I finally managed to stop Quasar at a nearby river. Shakily, I got off of Quasar and glared at her playfully.

"It looks like someone was really hyped up," I teased. Quasar gave out a whinny and nudged me. I sat down heavily in front of the river and got a cup out of my backpack. Quickly, I scooped up some water and gave some to Quasar, who sipped it up in a hurry. Then, I got some more water and got some water for myself and drank. Afterward, I layed down to get some rest. Seconds later, my mind drifted off to slumber.

**(30 minutes later)**

I awoke with a start to a crashing noise. I turned to see a tree flying toward me and dove out of the way. When I saw who threw it, I was horrified. Standing in the distance was a monstrosity like never before. I knew it was an Earthbound Immortal, but none like I had ever seen before. It was giant and humanoid, but had no face and had dark blue markings. This was Earthbound Immortal Ccpac Apu.

Quickly, I got up and ran for my life in terror with the giant fiend storming after me. I knew at once it was all going to end. Tears of terror and sorrow were streaming from my eyes. But then I remembered something.

_"I had a dream last night, in which Solei was covered in darkness. But then I saw a beam of starlight break through. In it, I saw a figure holding a sparkling blue stone. Above him was the Stardust Dragon. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one."_

Cosmo.

I stopped at once and looked at the stones in my hands. I clutched them tightly, filled with a hidden courage I thought I never had. I turned and faced Ccpac Apu and drew my sword out. Suddenly, the Stardust Sapphire began to glow, empowering my sword with its power, causing it to glow. I raised it over my head and gave a shout.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

I quickly rammed my sword into the ground, causing a fissure to appear and race toward Apu, which exploded in a burst of starlight. Apu was brought to its knees, and revealed a crack in its skull, just like Wiraqocha Rasca! I knew at once what I had to do.

With sword drawn, I rushed at the fallen monstrosity and rammed my sword into the crack on Apu's skull. Suddenly, the Earthbound Immortal exploded in a flash of light. With that done, I sheathed my sword and continued on my way in triumph.

**(10 Minutes later****)**

I had made it out of the woods on foot, since Quasar had run off in terror. Standing in the distance was the glimmering skyline of the Moon Kingdom. I had made it. But the problem was, two days had passed, and I was on my final day before my deadline. From my vantage point, it would take me too long.

Suddenly, my despair was interrupted by the sound of someone landing behind me. I quickly turned around, hand on my sword but instead was met with a blush. Standing before me was a girl who looked to be my age. She had long white hair and was dressed in shining silver armor with silver wings. Her eyes were radiant in the moonlight. She looked at me and smiled.

"I can see you've grown quite strong, Entei," said the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sonora Frost. I'm the maiden of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Your father was an old friend of mine. On his orders, I've been watching you since your quest began."

"You knew my father?" I said in amazement.

"Yes, and I know of the task at hand for you. Entei, the Moon Pearl is hidden within the Moon Kingdom standing before you. I'll provide a quick transport for you."

With that, she got out a blue Animite.

"WITH THIS ANIMITE, I SUMMON BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON!"

No sooner had she spoken than the said beast appeared. It was armor-clad in shining silvery white armor and had metallic claws and shining blue eyes. This was Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

Quickly, Sonora climbed on and motioned me to follow. So I did. On her command, Blue-Eyes took off in flight.

As we soared over the Moon Kingdom, I looked down at the beautiful sight below me. So many beautiful lights, glistening like stars.

Sonora noticed at once what I was doing and smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. I said nothing, still captivated by the breathtaking sight of it all.

"Entei, you realize that your sister and Cosmo didn't send you on your mission becuse it was vital for the kingdom," whispered Sonora, "the truth is, it was your destiny."

With that, she banked left, causing me to slip off. With a scream, I fell straight into the crystal clear fountain in front of the Moon Palace with a splash.

"Soon, you will understand everything," Sonora said in my mind. I opened my eyes and swam to the very top, breathing for air and spitting out water. Quickly, I swam to the front of the palace and climbed out, shaking off.

"Next time," I snarled, "I'm going in by horse. Too bad Quasar ran off. I really need to give her a piece of my mind."

I looked up and what I saw instantly startled me to the point where I almost fell back in with a screech.

Standing in front of me was a beautiful but elegant woman in a white royal gown, with twin odangoes on her head with pigtails draping from it. This was Queen Serenity.

Next to her were four other young ladies that I easily identified as Sailor Senshi. One had short blue hair and had the colors of snow and water. This was Sailor Mercury.

One had long blond hair and was dressed in the colors of sunrise and sunset and had playful blue eyes. This was Sailor Venus.

One had long raven-black hair and was dressed in the colors of fire and had violet eyes burning with passion. This was Sailor Mars.

The last one had brown hair in a ponytail, and was dressed in the colors of the spring leaves, and had vibrant green eyes. This was Sailor Jupiter.

The five ladies stared at me in awe as I steadied myself from falling in. I was at a loss of what to do. Assuming that I was dealing with royal bloodlines, I quickly bowed.

"Well, at least he's polite," Venus whispered.

"We should be on our guard, just in case," whispered Mars, "after all, he could be an enemy"

"We shouldn't be so quick to assume things about people," said Mercury, "did you see how he fell from the sky? He looked so lost."

"Typical Mercury," muttered Jupiter.

At this, Serenity spoke up.

"Who are you and what brings you here to the Moon Kingdom, young man?"

I stood up and nodded.

"My name is Entei Heartgold, Prince of Solei," I said. The four ladies gasped.

"The Prince of Solei?!" gasped Mars, "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here on a vital mission, which brings me to my side mission. To warn you of the impending dangers yet to come."

I explained everything that I had learned and endured to the ladies, whose eyes widened in surprise. Serenity gasped in fear when I mention the Earthbound Immortals being freed.

"So the Earthbound Immortals have been freed," whispered Serenity, "as I feared they would. I fear this may be an ill omen to the galaxy. If only my daughter were here."

"What happened to the Princess?" I asked.

"We went to check on the Moon Dragon, Radius," Mercury began.

"Radius has been acting very strangely lately, every since that Apsu woman came," growled Mars.

"WHAT?!" I screeched, "Apsu was here too?! Queen Serenity, I must know where the Celestial Stone of the Moon is, and fast!"

"Hold up, why do you want the Moon Pearl so badly?" asked Venus curiously.

"Cosmo Starsoul sent me to gather all three. I have two so far. I need the last one," I said.

"Unfortunately, the Pearl is with Princess Serenity. And she was swallowed up by Radius," said Jupiter.

"Where's Radius!?"

"At the Moonlight Plaza," said Serenity, "If you can find my daughter, you may have the Moon Pearl, for I know what you plan to do."

I nodded and ran off to the Moonlight Plaza.

**Moonlight Plaza**

I stood open-mouthed at the towering behemoth that was Radius the Moon Dragon. Right now, he was sound asleep , curled up like a kitten. I shook my head and tried to force the behemoth's mouth open, but to no avail. I then got out my sword and wedged the dragon's mouth open, but when I tried to get in, the mouth snapped shut. I just barely got away with my leg intact! I glared at the dragon, which was snoring peacefully. That was when I had an idea. I reached into my bag and got out one of my rations that I had brought. I held it out and kneeled before Radius.

"Moon Dragon Radius, I ask that you partake of this gift, so that I may rescue Princess Serenity," I said.

Then, the most bizarre thing happened. Radius' eyes snapped open and opened his mouth, sucking in the food and me along with it! With a yelp of surprise, I tumbled into the Dragon's mouth and was sucked into his stomach. I landed with a loud squish and looked around. Surprisingly, it was not as I had expected. It resembled more of a dungeon than a stomach. But what really disturbed me were the worms that crawled around. They were as big as I was tall and they seemed to be sucking the energy out of Radius. I knew at once this was Apsu's work.

I quickly got out my sword and rushed at one of them, stabbing at the worm with my sword. My sword dug into the flesh, but suddenly, I was sent flying from the force how my sword bounced back. I knew at once what these parasites were.

"Elastons," I snarled.

Elastons had been a problem for Dragons for as long as I could remember. No one knew where they came from, but they were like tapeworms, sucking out the nutrients of the host's blood. And these Elastons were sucking Radius dry! I had to do something! And I knew just what to do.

Remembering my training, I quickly ran up to the Elastons and got out some of my rations.

"Oh, Elastons..." I taunted in a sing-song voice. The Elastons stopped sucking on Radius and stared at the food in my hand hungrily.

"You want these rations... come and get them!" I said with a smirk.

All at once, the Elastons sprung at me, with their gaping maws of razor sharp teeth. Quickly, I drew out my sword and in several quick motions, stabbed through their mouths, making a veritable Elaston Skewer. Elaston Skewers were considered a Solei delicacy and I could tell these were ready to be cooked. Feeling hungry and not in the mood to cook, I got out the Sol Emerald I got from Sailor Sol and focused on its power. The stone began to glow and shined an intense beam of sunlight on my skewer. In seconds, the Elastons were nicely cooked to a crispy bacon-like texture. A smell similar to bacon wafted all throughout the area.

I looked at the skewer I had made with my sword and carefully pulled the Elastons off. Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned around only to find a girl who looked like Queen Serenity standing before me, only her hair was blonde. I knew at once who she was. This was none other than Princess Serenity.

"Hiiii," she said cheerfully.

"Hello," I said.

"You're new here?"

"Not really. I came here looking for you, Princess Serenity," I said with a bow.

"Oh. You must be Entei Heartgold, then. Mars had a vision about you coming here to get me out of here," said Serenity.

"If only I knew a way out of here..." I grumbled, but I was stopped by the sound of squishy footsteps.

"What was that?" asked Serenity.

"It seems we're not alone here," I said as I turned and came face to face with another Elaston. Only, this one was different from the others. This one was a gigantic Elaston, mottled with black patches and its eyes were red with rotted yellow fangs. In an Elaston or any other such parasite, it was a sure sign of madness.

Suddenly, the Elaston let out a mighty roar. The Princess jumped behind me in fright.

"Scary!" whimpered Serenity. I quickly drew out my sword and rushed at the Elaston, ready to strike, when suddenly, a tentacle appeared out of its flesh and knocked me back. I quickly rolled to my feet and slashed at the tentacle, effectively decapitating it. In rage, the Mad Elaston summoned 5 more tentacles that grabbed Serenity, who screamed in terror.

"HELP ME!" screamed Serenity.

Quickly, I jumped up and threw my sword at the center of the tentacles, essentially killing 5 birds in one fell swoop. The Elaston roared in pain as blood started to ooze from where its tentacles once were. I then got out the Sol Emerald and imbued its power into my sword, causing it to heat up intensely. I ran behind the Elaston and ran up its tail and drove my superheated sword right into the wound, causing the heat to ravage the Elaston's body. I quickly jumped off as it cracked and exploded behind me, leaving nothing but ashes.

"And that's that!" I said triumphantly as I sheathed my sword.

"That was... AMAZING!" said Serenity, amazed. She then turned serious.

"To tell the truth, I came here to hide," confessed Serenity.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Some evildoers, I think they called themselves Oppositio Senshi, chased me into here. Since then, I couldn't get out," said Serenity.

"I should've known," I growled, "They and Apsu want to get their hands on the Dragon Pentagram to rule reality. They already killed my father and framed my sister."

"That's mean!" said Serenity angrily, "I already know they freed the Earthbound Immortals from my mom. The only ones who are capable of stopping those freaks of nature are the Signers. Especially the Stardust Dragon. That dragon is so COOL!"

I could only chuckle at how Serenity was acting.

"How can I repay you?" asked Serenity as we exited Radius' mouth.

"I need the Celstial Stone of the Moon, for starters," I said.

"Oh! Right!" With that, Serenity stretched out her hand as a smooth white pearl appeared in her hand, "behold, the Moon Pearl!"

Quickly, I took the Pearl and put it in my satchel. In my first test, I had at last succeeded!

I took out all three stones.

"The Stardust Sapphire, The Sol Emerald, and the Moon Pearl... With these, I have collected all three Celestial Stones. Now to go see Cosmo," I said before taking off.

"Be sure to come back!" shouted Serenity as I left.

I quickly ran through the woods the same way I came. I had done it! I met my deadline. Nothing could stop me now. Or so I thought. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the scent of... smoke?! I knew at once something was wrong. I exited the woods to find a horrid sight awaiting me.

"The City of Polaris... is... on fire!?" I screeched in abject horror.

**To be continued...**


	7. The Cosmic Beast

The Legend of Sigma

Book 1: The Tale of Stardust

Chapter 5: The Cosmic Beast

I quickly ran up to the entrance of the City of Polaris, worried about Cosmo. I knew at once who was behind this.

"Apsu," I snarled.

"Not just Apsu," said an all-too familiar voice. I sighed and shook my head in disdain. I slowly turned around and quickly drew out my sword. Standing in front of me was what I expected to be the Oppositio Senshi, but instead, I was met by one of them... Nergal. Floating in her hand was a fireball.

"So you started this fire, didn't you?!" I snarled.

"That's right. This time there will be no more interruptions. We can't have the Stardust Dragon interfering with our plans," said Nergal. I facepalmed.

"How many times do I have to say this?! I am NOT the Stardust Dragon!" I screeched.

"Foolish boy. Don't you know that the three Celestial Stones you collected are the key to awakening the Stardust Dragon? Or did Cosmo forget to tell you?"

"You're lying!"

"And if I was, you're still going to hand over those stones," said Nergal.

"NEVER!" I shouted as I ran for the gate.

Nergal sighed and testily threw a fireball at me. Sensing it coming, I quickly rolled out of the way and into the city.

"Cheeky little brat," growled Nergal as she stormed in after me.

**Inside the Burning City**

I ran through the burning city, coughing and hacking. Cosmo had to be around here somewhere!

"Cosmo!" I shouted.

"Don't bother. She can't hear you," said another all-too familiar voice. Out of the flames stepped Marduk.

All around me, the Oppositio Senshi closed in around me.

"Well, well, if it isn't the crown jewel himself," said Nabu with a sneer.

"This time, you won't get away," said Ishtar, confident.

"You're going to hand over those stones whether you like it or not, Heartgold. Right now!" said Sin.

"You want them so bad, come and get them yourselves!" I shouted in such a manner that the Oppositio Senshi were surprised. With a shrug, they quickly charged at me, obviously not wanting to summon their Earthbound Immortals.

Faster than them, I jumped into the air causing the Oppositios to crash into each other and pile on top of each other. I snickered at the sight, earning a glare from them.

"Too slow, another go," I teased with a smirk before running off.

"When we get off of each other, you are SO DEAD!" shouted Nergal as she struggled under Marduk's weight.

I quickly ran to Polaris Castle as the drawbridge lowered. I nearly got ran over by a white horse as it passed by. On it was Cosmo, who was riding away in terror. She then turned around and tossed me a scroll. I was too busy confused by the whole ordeal when I heard another horse stop beside me. I looked up only to see Apsu on it.

"So we meet again, Entei," said Apsu.

"I wish that wouldn't happen," I growled at a loss for a better retort.

"Hand over that scroll, and you won't have to see me again," said Apsu.

"NEVER! Take this instead, demon!" I shouted as I drew my sword and leapt at Apsu with the intent to kill. Apsu smirked and blasted me away with a burst of darkness. I landed hard on my back with a grunt.

"Fool. Do you actually think you can defeat me? Although I will admit, you have nerve to attack Solei's new Queen," said Apsu as she picked up the scroll I had dropped and rode off. Suddenly, the fire died down and all that was left was the smoking ruins of Polaris. I was about to fall to my knees and lament, when I heard Cosmo's voice.

"_Entei. The scroll you hold in your hand is the key to entering the Celestial Chamber in the Stardust Temple north of here. Take the three Celestial Stones and that scroll to the Temple at once. Hurry, Entei. There isn't much time left."_

I looked at the scroll in my hand and realized that it was the Scroll that Cosmo tossed me. I knew at once what I had to do.

I hastily ran through the castle to the northern side with an odd feeling that Nergal may be right.

**Stardust Temple**

I looked up at the cathedral-like building that was the Stardust Temple, where according to legend, the Stardust Dragon lay in eternal slumber until the time he was needed. On the threshold above the door was the crest of Solei, the Dragon Pentagram cradled between two dragon wings. I had never been here before. It seemed my time was now.

I entered the Temple to find an altar just ahead of me. Above and behind that altar was a stone door with an odd design on it. Above it was the Crest of Solei. I approached the altar and read the inscription.

_Ye who possess three Celestial Stones,_

_ Hold high the Script of Night_

_ And play the Song of Time._

I opened up the script and found to my surprise it was indeed the legendary Song of Time. Even more surprising was that it was a song I knew so well! Not wanting to waste any more time, I quickly got out the three Celestial Stones and placed them in the three hollows on the altar. I then used my magic to hold the Script of Night high in the air and got out my violin. I played each note flawlessly and perfectly. When I was done, all was still and silent.

Before I could react, the three Stones started to glow as emited a blue, green, and white beam that illuminated the Crest above the door. The Crest began to glow with golden light, as the door slowly slid open. The Door of Stars stood open.

I ran into the chamber and what a sight it was. Standing in the center of the room was a Sapphire-handled, gold-bladed, tuquoise-studded sword. I knew all too well what it was...

"Starwell," I whispered in shock.

Standing behind the Pedestal was a dragon statue. It was a silvery white dragon statue with amethyst breast and armor plates and had tattered looking wings. This was the almighty beast, Stardust Dragon, the Beast of Evil's Bane. Never, in a million years, did I imagine that I would actually come face to face with the legendary Dragon itself!

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed the Sword in front of my face. I was surprised at first and found myself standing on the pedestal. I stared back at Starwell and nodded. I cracked my knuckles and with both hands, grabbed the handle of the sword. Suddenly, the statue of Stardust Dragon began to move. I nearly jumped out of my tunic. However, it showed no intent to harm me. It nudged at me and urged me to take out the sword. I guessed at once what he was trying to say and grabbed the sword. With a shout, I pulled Starwell clean out of the pedestal.

Stardust Dragon gave out an almighty roar that was heard most likely throughout the universe. Suddenly, I was surrounded in a white light and found myself face to face with Apsu.

"Nicely done, Entei," Apsu said, smiling evilly, "you held the keys to the Door of Night after all."

"What are you talking about, Apsu?!" I snapped.

"What I mean is that you have led me to the gates of the Sacred Star, where the Dragon Pentagram resides. Now, I can rule as Solei's most powerful monarch. I owe it all to you, Entei Heartgold. You have my undying gratitude."

"NO!" I bellowed. I couldn't believe it. I had been tricked all along! All along, this was a set up! A trap! But before I could get more answers, Apsu faded away, laughing evilly. I fell to my knees defeated and wept openly out of sorrow and anger.

"Father... Sister... forgive me..." I said between sobs, "I have failed you. I have failed everyone. It's over. It's all over!"

"Entei, it isn't over. There is yet a flicker of hope in this dark time," came a familiar voice. I knew at once who it was.

"F-Father?!" I said, jumping to my feet. I found myself in a chamber in a galaxy-like setting. I stood on top of a platform that had 6 symbols on it, one for each Signer. In front of me was a man who was in crimson armor, had red hair tied in a pony tail, had golden eyes, and carried a crimson sword of fire. This was my father, Zodiac Heartgold.

"So you're awake," Zodiac said.

"Father? Is that you?" I said wiping my tears.

"Yes. And as you know, I am also the leader of the Signers."

"Signers?"

"Let me start at the beginning. Ages ago, the First Signers led by the first incarnation of the almighty Dragon Star built the the Stardust Temple not only to keep Stardust Dragon's power under control, but also to protect the entrance to the Sacred Star."

"So where are we?" I asked

"This is the Chamber of Signers, inside the Temple of Celestia. It is situated in the center of the Sacred Star and is the last stronghold against the Hell Destiny, led by Apsu. The Stardust Dragon and the sacred sword Starwell, which you freed from their slumbers, was the final key to the Sacred Star."

"What have I done?!" said Entei.

"Do not be alarmed. Look at yourself."

I did, and what a shock I got. My usual tunic was gone, and instead I was dressed in golden boots, black pants, a blue shirt, a golden vest, a golden circlet, golden forearm-length bracelets, a silver signet ring, a golden necklace in the shape of an ankh, and a golden stud earring.

"The Stardust Dragon is a sacred beast that evil ones can never touch as is Starwell. Only one who is worthy of the title 'Stardust Signer' can wield the power of the Stars. However, Entei, you were too young to be that Signer. So your spirit was sealed here for five years. Now that you are of age, it is time for you to awaken as Stardust Signer. Remeber though, you may have opened the Door in the name of peace, Apsu and the Oppositio Senshi used it to enter the forbidden Sacred Star!"

I could only say nothing. I was too shocked and stunned to say anything.

"They obtained the Dragon Pentagram from this place and used its power to become Monarchs of Darkness. Their evil power radiated from all of Solei's temples and shrines, but in a matter of five years, Solei became a world of darkness. Fields withered away, sunlight grew cold and the ancient values were gradually forgotten. As of right now, my power has little effect even though I am the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon."

Again, I could say nothing.

"But hope is all but lost. The power of the Signers united remains. When all of the Signers are united, they will contain the power of the Earthbound Immortals in the void of the Netherworld. Your power to fight together with your sister and your friends, who are all Signers, makes you one of them. Find the other Signers and add their might to yours."

At last, I could say something.

"I will. I won't let you down again, Father," I said with determination.

"Good. Good luck, Entei. You are our only hope as well as the Signers', said Father as he and the chamber faded.

When I woke up, I found myself back at the Stardust Temple. I looked around and observed that the air was more cold and dead. That concerned me. Had five years truly passed? I knew that by standing around I would get nowhere. I quickly left out into the new world that awaited me.


End file.
